


Foresight

by EdgarAllanPorg



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgarAllanPorg/pseuds/EdgarAllanPorg
Summary: As Rey of Jakku looks to Tatooine's double suns, BB-8 by her side, she wishes she could go back to being a nobody. It's too late for that, but it's not too late to live the life of a space monk here at the old Lars homestead. Nobody's tending to it, anyway. The lonely, mundane days will be a fair trade-off for the isolated existence she craves now. After all, nobody really knows her--and the one person who did is gone. She determines to cling to the light and live out her days away from the spotlight...until an unexpected inheritance disrupts her plans...
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Foresight

Rey couldn’t stare at the double suns for another minute. She turned her back to them, making her way back down the small dune toward the Lars homestead. BB-8 rolled behind her, right at her heels, beeping frantically. 

“I know, BeeBee-Ate,” she said over her shoulder as the trekked across the sand. “I know what I said. But I think I’m going to ask Poe to come for you.” 

The little droid rolled backward and paused, whining. She hated it when he looked at her that way.

“I’m not going back,” she continued, running her fingertips over the new lightsaber that hung at her belt. “I’m staying here. I belong in the desert; this place needs a caretaker. I’ll be fine, truly. I’m used to being alone.” 

The smile she forced to her lips was emptier than the one she’d plastered on when she told that elderly woman her last name was Skywalker. A shudder passed through her.

_What was I thinking?_

Of course, she knew what she was thinking--she was thinking Luke grew up here, so surely the neighbors would recognize his name. They did. But they had then informed her that this home actually belonged to the Lars family. She felt like a fool when she realized she hadn’t even known who raised him.

Bitterness wouldn’t get her anywhere--she knew that--but she was beyond bitter. She was raging and roiling inside. It felt as though a piece of her soul had been ripped out; there was an emptiness she’d never felt before. Not even as a child, abandoned and afraid on Jakku.

Rey had always been alone, but at least she had been whole. 

It was difficult not to spiral into thoughts of Ben. She’d built her new saber in honor of him, following the same instructions he probably had during his training. Whenever she pored over the ancient Jedi texts, she looked for his careful, refined handwriting in the margins. The notes in his hand were few and far between, but she cherished each one she found. They gave her deeper insight into a man she’d barely begun to know before she lost him.

A fresh wave of grief crashed into her then, and she choked on a sob, crumpling to her knees. Then another wave of grief, and another--white capping and rolling into her just like those freezing waves on the Death Star ruins. The waves that had threatened to sweep them off the wreckage as they’d fought, sabers clashing. 

The waves that rained down on Ben like tears when she ran him through with his own saber. 

As his mother died.

As he resigned himself to die, too. 

She brought him back--confessed her desire--and ran from him. But then he had run to her, to save her. 

And then she’d lost him for good. 

It had all happened so fast. So fast. She felt as though she’d merely been a distant observer.

Rey allowed the memories to wash over her, and tears spilled down her cheeks. She could smell the salt of the sea, hear the waves crashing around her. Squeezing her eyes shut, she knelt in the sand and wept. 

She remained that way for a long while, until the suns were long set. The world around her grew cold and damp. The sand beneath her fingers hardened until it was smooth and cold, like glass. And the waves that crashed outside the ruins of the Death Star drew closer and closer, until they were nearly deafening. 

Rey’s eyes snapped open, and she found herself back in the Emperor’s hidden chamber, the Sith Wayfinder intact as it hovered before her.


End file.
